


Light of Your Deepest Devotion

by Spyridon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: Brian and Mia spend what could be the last night between them.





	Light of Your Deepest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I believed Brian and Mia needed a little more explanation between to explain how their relationship progressed to where it was in 'Fast Five'.

* * *

Brian pulled back, resting his forehead against Mia's, both of them breathing fast in the small kitchen. He stroked the satin skin he felt under her dress, wondering if he had the right to do this to her. They both knew that in the morning, Dom and him would be long gone, leaving her behind to wonder if her brother and ex-boyfriend would return, alive or in body bags. Did he have the right to give her illusion that they had a future together?

He did not realize that he had closed his eyes until Mia reached up to touch his cheek, wiping the tears away. "Brian, are you okay?"

Shame rose in him. Out of all the times he should be strong, now was the time Brian felt the frustration boiling over inside of him, his in-control demeanor vanishing. Turning away, he tried to withdraw from her embrace to try to get his runaway emotions under control but was prevented by the leg lock Mia had around his waist. "Mia, let me go." He bit his lip, not wanting to beg her. He had to keep some of what remained of his tattered dignity.

"No, Brian. I did that once five years ago and I've regretted it since." Mia's hands tightened on his face drawing it back to her. "Brian, look at me." His tired, blue eyes opened, looking at her directly. "You did your best. It wasn't your fault that Letty died."

"It is. It was my job as her handler to keep her informed. It was my job to watch her back, Mia. Dom was right about that. If I had been a better agent, Dom would have been free and Letty would not have to pay for my mistakes. When Letty came in from the cold to bargain with the FBI, they told me I could not be with her because of my past association with you guys. The only reason I was on this case at all was because of the fact that she specifically asked for me otherwise the FBI could go fuck themselves. " Brian's jaw tightened, his chest heaving with the emotion that was threatening to burst out of him. "I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. While she was running for her life, I was on a fucking leash, being kept safe in the FBI office, waiting for her to call me. If it wasn't for me, you would still have your family, Mia. Letty and Jesse would still be alive."

"You don't know that, Brian." Mia interrupted him, a hand clamping over his mouth, not wanting to hear the soul-consuming pain in his voice. "You saw the path Dom was heading on. Something would have happened sooner or later even if you hadn't been put on the case. It was just a question of when." Her hand travelled to his shoulder, Mia stretching up to kiss him gently on the lips. "You tried your hardest, Brian. Sometimes, things just happen that we can't control."

"She's still dead."

"She is dead, Brian and tomorrow you and Dom might be joining her. In a week, I might be burying you next to her and Jesse." Mia stroked his cheek. "I just want to be with you tonight. You and me, no one else, not Dom, the ghosts, and everything else. I just want to be with you."

"How do I know you won't regret this later when I survive?" Brian asked the question that had been burning in his throat. Out of all the things he had feared and endured, that was the one thing that could break him completely.

"Even though you betrayed me, for the first few weeks, I was waiting for you to come back. You never did. I hated you for that Brian. To me, it seemed that meant I wasn't worth fighting for."

"I didn't mean for it to seem like that. I loved you so much, I thought I was doing you a favor by letting you go. This time, I'm not letting you go."

"Then show me." She pushed him back slightly and hopped off the counter. Grabbing his hand, Mia led him upstairs to her room, hoping that Dom didn't decide to be the older brother and come in to break Brian's neck.

The moment the door closed, they were back in each other's arms, five long years of sexual frustration causing their passion to explode. His cock hardened at the feel of Mia's body rubbing against his, their hands running over each other. Brian reached up, weaving his fingers into the dark silky strands of Mia's hair. The sweetness of Mia's lips was just how he remembered, her breath ghosting over his skin. His tongue moved deep into her mouth, taking everything she gave him and giving in return. He growled as she broke the kiss, leaving a trail of fire down his throat. The guttural sounds arouse Mia, her body wetting at the knowledge that she was causing the reactions he couldn't control. Mia kissed the hollow of Brian's throat, running the hands under his gray t-shirt, feeling the toned muscles of his back.

He kissed along her shoulder, pulling the jackets from her arms and letting it drop to the floor. "God, how many times I dreamt about this over the past years. No matter what I dreamed of, you were always there." A hand travelled over to her back, following the curve of her spine and going to the zipper. The straps of the dress slackened as the zipper was undone, slipping off Mia's shoulders to rest in the crook of her elbow. A second later, it piled onto the floor followed by her shoes, leaving Mia standing before Brian in her panties and bra.

"You haven't been the only one with dreams." Mia whispered to his face, her hands drifting under his t-shirt. She drew the t-shirt up, kissing his muscled chest. Brian lifted his arms and the shirt joined the dress and jacket. Mia's eyes flicked to slight imperfections on Brian's skin that had not been there five years ago. One small, circular scar marked his left shoulder, the skin slightly puckered. A thin white line wrapped around his ribcage.

She sucked at the pulse point on Brian's neck. Her hands began to travel across Brian's body, mapping the strong arms, the long V of his torso, slim waist. Mia marked him as she trailed down his chest, biting and sucking and licking at his skin. She could taste the salt on his skin, the smell of the ocean lying under Brian's own unique scent.

Mia slid to her knees, hands going to Brian's belt. Nimble fingers quickly undid the belt buckle, the zipper drawn open as Brian watched on with heavily lidded eyes. Smirking up to him, Mia shoved his pants and boxer briefs down revealing his hard member. Mia ran her fingers through the coarse blonde hairs and wrapped them around the shaft. A drop of pre-come collected at the tip, glistening like a lost pearl. Her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, Mia flicking her eyes up to see him watching her, lust written all over his face and no doubt mirrored in her own.

Mia licked him first, her tongue scooping up the pearl glistening on the tip. The taste was salty and bitter, just as she remembered from their time together. She licked from the head to the base and back, working every inch of the sensitive flesh. The low moan told her that she was doing something right. With her eyes on him, she carefully guided the hard shaft into her mouth, her lips locking firmly around the head of his cock, Brian groaned, his head falling backward into the door as Mia's tongue swirled around the head, collecting the pre-come that trickled out of him. Pulling on every bit of training, Brian kept himself from digging his fingers into Mia's hair and thrusting himself into the warmth of her cavern. What she wouldn't get in her mouth, she used her hand to caress him, rolling his balls in her palm. She worked him, swallowing, sucking, swallowing, and licking. Soon, Brian could feel the familiar tingle of an impending orgasm rising in him. "Mia."

A nail scrapped underneath his balls, scratching lightly on the perineum. Brian's control slipped for just a bit, his hips giving a small thrust. The hand on his cock left to rest on his thigh, Mia taking the rest of his length into his willing mouth. He couldn't control his actions anymore. His fingers wove themselves into her black hair as he began to slowly thrust forward, his slide lubricated by Mia's saliva.

Brian could feel the tension rising in him, his thighs and stomach tightening as the pleasure rose higher and higher. On the next thrust, Mia relaxed her muscles and deep-throated him as a slim finger dipped into Brian's hole. His fingers tightened in her hair, holding Mia's head in place as he came. She swallowed every drop, her throat muscles milking him as he emptied. Mia cleaned him before letting his softening cock fall from her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Mia." Brian panted, his chest heaving and lightly covered with sweat. Mia thought he looked sexy with the light from the lamp making him gleam like an ocean god.

Brian picked Mia up and carried her to her queen-sized bed, dropping her on top of the covers. She bounded a few times before Brian climbed on top of her. His eyes were darkened in lust, his gaze taking in her splayed form. Brian leaned in and kissed her slowly. A hand caressed her waist, the curve of her hip, the plane of her back. Cupping her breast, his thumb messaged the hard nipple through the cloth. "I think it's about time these come off." His hand went to Mia's back and with an experience twist of his wrist, the bra clasp came undone.

He leaned forward to suckle on the uncovered nipple, dropping the discarded bra over the side of the bed. Mia moaned in pleasure, a hand coming up to rest on Brian's scalp as he continued to re-explore her body. He moved to the other nipple, teasing and suckling that one into hardness as well. Moving down, Brian kissed her flat stomach, her belly button, the angle of her hip. At her waist, Brian hooked his fingers under the panties and slowly pulled them down and off, leaving her completely bear to his gaze.

He stroked her slim thighs a couple of times before gently opening her thighs apart and settling between them. He kissed the swell of her opening, inhaling her musky scent. His tongue quickly found her clit, suckling it. Mia gave a soft cry, her hips coming off the bed. Her other hand came down on his head, her fingers digging through his short strands, her grip holding his face there.

Brian collected some of the wetness coming from her and gently slid two fingers into her channel. He began to lick and suckle in earnest, worshipping the body before him. He loved this woman since the moment his eyes fell on her so many years ago. He added another finger, making sure to stretch her properly.

Already, he could feel his body recovering from his previous orgasm, his shaft stirring against the covers, his body urged on by Mia impaling herself on his fingers. It had been a long time since he had a woman in bed and after Mia, none of the women he had been with had been as satisfying as Mia. Suckling on the clit, Brian bit down on the nub while simultaneously rubbing his knuckles against a particular spot in Mia's channel. She cried out as she came, more juices spilling from her channel. Her thighs clamped around in place as he continued to lick and bite her, lapping up what he could. She fell against the bed, panting lightly, her hair splayed on her pillow like a dark halo. For a brief moment, Brian thought she looked like a fallen angel from heaven, an angel that had fallen just for him.

Feeling accomplished, Brian withdrew his fingers and climbed up to lay with Mia, kissing her softly on the lips. "That was breathtaking." Brian had never gone down on Mia before and at the moment, he was cursing himself for not having the foresight to do it earlier. Considering where he was going to be in twenty-four hours, he was going to take advantage of the time he had with Mia and show her how much he loved her with everything in him.

"Brian, I need you. Please." Mia said, her eyes pleading for him.

Brian moved over her, his blue eyes predatory. The blue of his eyes had all but disappeared leaving only a ring of blue fire around dark centers. Mia opened her legs wider, allowing him to settle between them. Their lips crashed together Mia tasting herself on him.

He pushed gently into her body, keeping his gaze on her face. Slowly, he continued to push in, watching as Mia's eyes fluttered shut. Her channel was so wet, tight and gloriously warm. Her hips moved against him, taking him further into her body, burying him to the hilt. Brian kissed her, resting his body lightly on hers.

"God, I love you." He said, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I love you, too, Brian." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Love me, Brian." She moved her hips up and down his shaft, wanting him to get a move on. He supported himself on outstretched arms, slowly withdrawing from her until only his tip remained in her before sliding back in.

Mia whimpered, a film of sweat covering her body as she writhed on the bed. The sensation of Brian moving strongly in and out of her was bringing every feeling she had about him rising to the surface. Tears pooled in her eyes before spilling over, running down her face into her hair. His rhythm paused long enough for Brian to hook an arm under her knee and raise it to his shoulder. The shift allowed him to go in deeper. Mia was gasping with each thrust, Brian grinding his pelvic bone down into her clit.

"Mia." Brian's face was strained, his control barely hanging on by a thread. Sweat trickled along the edge of his face, beading on his jaw before breaking free.

"I'm almost there. Oh god!" Mia fisted her hand in the bed cover as Brian gave a whip-like rolling thrust. "Faster. Harder!" Brian widened his knees, his control slipping away from him. He began to pound into her, the headboard bumping into the wall.

The fingernails of her other hand dug into Brian's shoulder as she went over the cliff. Her walls clamped down on Brian, causing him to go over the cliff as well, his cock erupting in her. The rhythmic motions of her channel milked him until he had nothing left to give. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Her arms went around his shoulders, his body held in the cradle of her legs. She held him tightly, their legs entangled together on the twisted bedcovers. Her fingers lightly stroked his spine, feeling the individual bones underneath his tanned skin.

"You come home, Brian, you come back to me." Mia whispered to him, her eyes staring at the top of his head.

He didn't reply immediately, choosing instead to roll off of Mia. An arm lifted to cover his eyes, Brian leaning back, not wanting to see the expression on her face. "You know I can't promise that, Mia. There are so many things that can go wrong."

She followed him, lying partially on his chest. "I can't lose you, Brian and I can't lose my only brother. Both of you need to come back to me. I can't lose any more of my family."

Brian's mind cycled through the plan Dom had come up with, cataloguing all the potential situations that could go wrong. There were so many variables in their plan, almost every single one outside their control and a number of them in the hands of Campos' men. His arm tightened at the thought that he would die tomorrow, leaving Mia alone and Dom on the run again, with no chance to return. "The only thing I can promise you, Mia is that I'll do my best to come back."

Mia's eyes watered at what Brian was implying. He couldn't bear seeing that expression on her face so he leaned in and gently kissed her. It took a few moments but she slowly began to respond to him, tilting her head sideways to deepen their kiss further. Brian pulled back slightly, his thumb stroking her cheek. He remembered another time when he had done that in a similar situation in a backroom of an auto part shop, back when he had been local law enforcement and not a federal agent.

Unlike then, he knew who he was now and knew what he was fighting for. This time, he knew the decisions that he was going to make. This time, he knew who he was going to choose. Five years ago, he did not choose the woman he lived, thinking it would cause more pain.

Mia allowed Brian to pull her down to lay on him, her head resting on his chest. Under her ear, his heart beat slowly, his skin warm and live. As Brian drifted off to sleep, Mia wondered if this was going to be the last time she saw either Brian or Dom alive.

* * *

Out in the garage, Dom continued to work on the Charger after slipping from the silent kitchen. In his head, Brian's words continued to bounce around, bringing with it more guilt. When he figured out that Letty was running for Brian and that had led to her death, the rage had consumed him and he had tossed Brian around. In that moment, Brian was the reason why the love of his life was dead. When the federal agent had told him that Letty had come to him to clear Dom's name, the blame had transferred to him.

It just hadn't occurred to him that Brian had taken the words he had said in anger to heart. As he began to perform the final adjustments, Dom wondered if that was the only reason why Brian was coming with him, because the man felt guilty that he had taken another person away from Dom and his family. He was coming to make sure that Dom came back for Mia.

After Dom had fled LA, he had spoken with Hector to see what was happening there. His old acquaintance had informed him that the LAPD had fallen down on Mia hard who had been left to clean up Dom's mess and oversee Jesse's funeral. Almost every month, Mia was called into the police station for questioning, asking if her brother had contacted her at all. Hector had told him that even though she hid it well, it was obvious that most of Mia's pain came from Brian's ultimate betrayal and his abandonment of her.

Down in Mexico, Dom had sworn that if he ever saw Brian O'Conner again, the cop would not see another day for hurting his sister and leaving her heart broken. The anger and rage had festered for so many years, kept alive by the memory of Vince's accusations and Dom's staunch denials. He had all give Mia a green light when he had accepted Brian into their makeshift family. It had all blown up in his face.

Yet, when he had seen the cop years later, Dom had not gone for Brian's throat. Instead, the cop had lived for another day and as time went by, Dom had allowed him back into their circle. Now, Dom found himself partnering up with Brian to get Campos and Fenix to finish what Letty had started. Not once in the past few days had Dom warned off Brian to not even look at her.

If he was really honest with himself, Dom would acknowledge the fact that Brian and Mia still loved each other despite the time, issues, and distance between them. He had seen that love between them, a love born between two passionate people, born of being equals. An understanding like that was hard to come by, something that should be cherished forever. It was something you grab onto with both hands and never let go. Dom knew because he had that with Letty and he had taken it for granted.

Dom paused, staring absentmindedly at the wrench in his hand, the low light gleaming off of the metal. He knew he could tell Brian that he had to stay to watch Mia and protect her from the FBI that was no doubt prowling around to find any signs of his presence. But he knew Brian and Mia would see through that since Mia could stand her own against the FBI lackeys like Stasiak.

There was the option that Dom could leave right now without waiting for Brian and take the choice out of his hands. Bile rose in his mouth at the thought he would be doing the same move with Brian that he had done to Letty weeks ago. That move had ended in her death when she believed the only way for Dom to stay with her was to agree to do a couple of operations to clear his name.

His eyes flicked to where the light was glinting off the silver cross, hanging on the rear view mirror. If he was true to himself, having Brian would increase the chance that he would come out of this alive. There no doubt that Campos has dozens of mean at his beck and call, all of them just as ruthless as Fenix. Putting the wrench down, Dom promised silently to Mia that he would not do anything reckless. He would go in and grab Campos to bring him back to the US. From there, he would let Brian do his thing with the FBI to get Letty's deal completed.

He would not let Letty's death be in vain. For her, he would see this through.


End file.
